I'll Make You Say I Love You
by MonochromeShadows
Summary: "I'll make you say "I love you", so be prepared". Without expecting any answer, he was shocked and surprised when Eren talked. "Don't be so sure, I'll be the one making YOU confess first,"
1. I

Oi, Jeager!"

Rivaille called out for the shirtless boy who was standing outside the bathroom with a towel around his neck, a pair of pants and water dripping from his wet hair.

"Yes?"

Eren looked curious towards his captain while he tried to dry his hair with the towel.

"Put on a shirt or you'll catch a cold, stupid brat"

Eren continued to stare at Rivaille when the elder man turned around and started to walk away. _Is he worrying about me? _

"Yes, sir" Eren mumbled as he started to walk towards his room. When he reached the stairs, he heard Rivaille shout after him.

"We don't need a sick soldier on the fields!"

_Or not._

Eren sighed as he entered his room and put on his favorite shirt while he wiped himself dry. Rivaille had seen him shirtless, he still could feel his glare on him and he couldn't help blush. His cheeks turned warmer as he buried his head in his pillow.

He had felt embarrassed when he saw Rivaille outside the bathroom, and he sincerely hoped that he didn't notice it.

* * *

Rivaille sat in his office, unable to concentrate. Pictures of shirtless Eren kept appearing in his mind and disturbed him. He gave the mountains of papers in front of him a glance before he turned around and looked out through the window.

_Damn brat, going around half-naked, what if someone else saw him?_

Rivaille couldn't help but get irritated by the thought. He hated what the brat could do to him, how he could make him so restless. He sighed as he turned around again, hoping to get some work done. He was also sure that Eren was embarrassed when he met his gaze.

_Why would he get embarrassed? Maybe he feels the same as…_

"Rivaille-san?"

He looked up and saw Hanji standing in the doorway.

"What?" Rivaille was irritated; he didn't like to be disturbed while he was thinking.

"There's an experiment I want to do, on Eren, can you go and get him for me?" A huge smile was planted on her face as she giggled.

Rivaille sighed again.

"Go get him yourself, can't you see I'm busy?"

"But I need to prepare for the experiment first! Pleeeaaaseee?" Hanji plead.

Casting one more glance at Hanji, he rose up and started to walk towards the door.

"Fine. You owe me one,"

"Thanks! Tell him to meet me outside!" Hanji smiled again before disappearing in to her own room.

Rivaille headed towards Eren's cell. He really didn't want to meet that kid right now, he still hadn't calmed down from their last encounter, but it didn't seem like he had any choice.

When he reached Eren's room, he saw him sitting in his bed with his head buried in his pillow and clearly lost in his own thoughts since he didn't hear him walking down the stairs.

"Brat,"

Rivaille glanced at Eren who suddenly froze up by his voice. When he looked up from his pillow, his face was red right up to his ears.

_How adorable._

"Y-Yes?"

Eren looked away again, clearly embarrassed.

"Oi, at least look me in the eyes when I'm talking to you," Rivaille didn't know why, but he always got pissed when Eren avoided him, he hated it.

Eren turned his head again, staring back at him. The red blush wouldn't fade away, so Rivalle assumed that he was the reason why Eren's cheeks were red. And he couldn't help my smile by that thought.

"Hanji's looking for you, another experiment. You'll meet her outside,"

* * *

Eren hated this. And he hated this even more when he saw Rivaille smiling, he just hoped that he didn't hear how his heart was beating like crazy.

"Oh, I'll go right away,"

Finally having a reason to tear his gaze away from Rivaille's grey eyes, he felt how his blush started to fade. He walked quickly towards the door, but just before he walked past the man standing in front of him, he felt Rivaille pushing a hand towards the wall, blocking Eren's way.

"What a lovely blush you got,"

Rivaille bent towards Eren and whispered softly into his ear.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Eren tried to push his way through, but Rivaille was too strong and his arms felt weak.

"Didn't I tell you to look at me when I'm talking?"

Eren couldn't help but gulp when he saw Rivaille's face. He was smirking,

_He's clearly teasing me. But why?"_

"Bu-but sir, I need to hurry, didn't you say Hanji needed to –" Eren tried to find an excuse to escape this situation, but he stopped when he felt Rivaille's face getting even closer towards his. He could feel his warm breath on his face and his glare that looked right through him.

"I can hear your heartbeat you know," Rivaille continued as if Eren hadn't said anything. "That's one of a crazy pace; may I ask the reason for it?"

Eren felt his blush returning and his heart speeding up even more.

"That's…um…" He tried to say something, anything. But he couldn't form a sentence and he couldn't think clearly. Everything that was spinning around his head was how close Rivaille was.

"Do you like me?" Rivaille's smirk got even bigger. Eren wondered how he could stay so calm in this situation.

_Oh right, he's just teasing me._

"No way! I'm just-"

"What if I told you that I like you?" Rivaille interrupted.

Eren froze. He stared at the man in front of him.

_Was he serious? There's no way that Heichou would ever like me. I mean, I'm just a brat and I can't do anything right. I'm just-_

He stopped thinking when he saw that Rivaille was dead serious. Even though he was smirking, his eyes said that he was telling the truth. Rivaille noticed that he might have pushed too far and lent back again, giving Eren space.

But before you walked away and leaving the boy alone, he had one last thing to say.

"I'll make you say "I love you", so be prepared".

Without expecting any answer, he was shocked and surprised when Eren talked.

"Don't be so sure, I'll be the one making _you_ confess first,"

Rivaille turned around and saw that the boy had fully recovered and was now grinning. He couldn't help but smirk again.

_Intresting, _he thought in silent before turning around and walked up the stairs.

"Give me everything you got, Eren,"


	2. II

Eren's legs were shaky and unsteady when he walked up the stairs. He still couldn't believe what had happened and what Rivaille had said to him.

_He had called him "Eren", not "Jeager", "brat" or "kid", but "Eren"._

He felt his cheeks heating up once again for the zillion times today as he tried to push the incident behind him. Eren was stubborn so he would never give up easily, but he also knew that Rivaille could be more stubborn.

Hanji was already standing outside, smiling as always. Eren approached her slowly, hoping that his heart had calmed down, enough for her to not notice anything.

"So, what are we doing today?" Eren asked carefully, he could never tell what Hanji would do to him, she was always full of surprises.

"Hehe," Hanji laughed as she turned around and started to walk while she waved her hands, telling Eren to follow her.

"You'll see,"

Eren sighed and followed her towards a table that stood under a big tree. There was a case on the table, a pen and a paper block. Hanji waved her and again telling Eren to sit down while she opened the kit.

Eren couldn't help but think about Rivaille again. What would he say next time they met? What kind of expression would he make? Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice when Hanji took out a syringe and started to disinfect a spot on one of Eren's arm.

Eren woke up from his daydreams when he felt the something cold pressing against his arm and the smell of alcohol filled his nose.

"Wh-what are you doing? What are you going to inject?"

"Deadly venom,"

Eren's heart skipped a beat.

"V-venom?"

It didn't seem like Hanji noticed Eren's uneasiness. She just continued to clean the spot as she nodded her head.

"Yes veonom. You know, poison," she continued to explain as if Eren didn't understand what she was saying.

"I know what vemon is!" Eren felt that he started to get irritated.  
"But why?"

Finally sensing Eren's uneasiness, she smiled again.

"It's fine, relax. I have the antidote right here," she said and took out another syringe.

Eren exhaled as he tried to relax his arm. It's not like he feared syringes, but he had never seen one before, and nevertheless being stuck by one. Would it hurt? Would he start to bleed? Once again, he drifted off to his own dreams and closed his eyes.

Warmth from the sun strokes his chin slowly. _Just as warm as Rivaille's breath, _he thought. Embarrassed over his own mind he opened his eyes again just to see Hanji placing an aid band on his arm. Was that all? He didn't feel anything.

"Just stay here for 10 minutes. If nothing happens, I'll note down that you're immune against poison,"

Eren sighed again, waiting was something he hated to do, unable to do anything and not knowing what will happen. Just waiting.

Hanji was scribbling down some notes while she casted glances at Eren now and then. The silence grew bigger and Eren felt like he had to say something, anything.

"Say Hanji, does Heichou have someone he likes?"

_Damn, I didn't mean to ask it!_

Surprised by the question, Hanji looked up from her papers.

"No, I don't think so," she said while thinking and biting her pen. "Wait, maybe he does. Lately, he hasn't been able to concentrate on his work, and his eyes always drift off looking at…"

Hanji paused and looked at Eren.

"Why are you asking?"

"Oh, nothing really, I just wondered. You know, it doesn't seem like he approaches people and…"

Eren tried to suppress a blush but failed and Hanji probably saw it. He turned his head and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Ahaha, don't worry, he has always been like that, but he actually has a really kind heart," Hanji replied and couldn't help but smile even more when she saw the red cheeks on Eren's face.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Eren mumbled as he tried to drop the conversation.

Hanji looked at Eren one last time before she turned back to work again.

When Hanji finally dismissed Eren, he had decided to look for his friends. They had different training programs so he hasn't been able to see them much.

As he walked towards the training area, he suddenly felt dizzy. His vision became unclear and blurry, he felt a terrible headache and he had problems with breathing normally. The spot where the syringe had stung him was throbbing terribly and he wanted to throw up. He felt his legs giving up and his hands moved towards his throat, he couldn't breathe, he was suffocating.

He felt tears dripping down his face as he tried to call out for help, but not a single sound came out from his mouth. His head was a mess, he couldn't think clearly, he couldn't walk, he couldn't stand and he couldn't speak. He felt his body heating up, and the aching started to move through his whole body, and soon he found himself paralyzed lying on the cold ground.

He still desperately tried to make a sound, but the noise that came out from his throat was lower than a whisper. He wanted to keep his eyes open, focusing on the sky, the clouds, and the sun. He kept telling himself and his body to not give up, not give in to the poison that slowly conquered him.

_Don't I have an abnormal body? So why doesn't it have any effect on this?_

He took a last gasp after air that never reached down to his lungs before he felt how his body gave in and his vision turned black.

* * *

Rivaille was tired and he had even more problem with the works now that he had said those things to Eren. He sighed as he decided to take a walk and get some fresh air, maybe watch how the new trainees were doing.

Rivaille suddenly stopped when he turned around the corner. His heart stopped beating and all blood in his veins froze to ice.

_Eren._

He was lying on the ground, his eyes were shut but his body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Eren!" Rivaille tried to wake the boy as he started to panic.

"Hey Eren! Look at me! You're fine, wake up!"

Rivaille's heart started to beat again, but this time, way too fast for his liking. His hands were shaking when he lifted the boy up. Eren's body was cold, and he wasn't breathing.

_Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT! What did Hanji do to him?_

Rivaille ran as fast as he could with Eren in his arms with his body getting colder and colder for each second. He looked desperately around for any sign of that four-eye-woman, where could she be? Rivaille looked down at Eren again who was twitching in pain, he couldn't bear looking at him, he felt how his heart ached looking at the painful grimace on the usually adorable face. Rivaille tried to fight back the tear that had found its way to his eyes and he tried to stay focused.

_Her office, she's always in her office after an experiment._

When Rivaille finally tracked down Hanji, he could only hope that Eren was still alive.

"What were you thinking when you injected fucking poison inside him!?" He shouted when Eren had finally gotten the antidote and he managed to calm down a bit.

"I'm sorry, but I thought that…"

"You weren't thinking at all! He almost died you know! What if I didn't decide to take a walk!?" Rivaille felt anger and fear at the same time, what if he had lost Eren?

"Sir, I just thought ten minutes was more than enough, the venom usually takes effect within five minutes,"

Too irritated and pissed to reply, Rivaille sat down beside Eren and watched how his chest lifted and sank.

_Stupid brat making me worry like this._

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter didn't turn out as exciting as you hoped ;_; But I needed this one to build up the next few chapters.  
Oh and English is like the 4****th**** language I learned so please bear with my errors!  
And THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! Let me hug you~**


	3. III

"_Eren, look at me! This will be fast, I promise, just look at me and give me your arm!"_

"_No father, it hurts, I don't want to!" Eren cried while he fell down on his knees and tears started to drip down from his eyes._

"_How many times do I have to say that I'm doing this for your own sake? Just give me your arm!"_

_The syringe was shining and threatening eyes looked at him. Eren was shaking and his arm was hurting. He didn't want this, he missed his mum, he missed the days before the titans destroyed their town. He just wanted to cry and forget everything._

"_No! I don't want to! Please let me be!"_

_A strong hand reached out for Eren and held his arm steadily, not letting him escape. Eren cried and begged but nothing he said could change that man's mind. _

"_It hurt! It hurts! Eren shouted while he felt the needle in his arm and liquid being injected in his body._

"_It's hurt! I don't want this! It hurts!"_

Eren sat up and gulped. His heart was racing and his body was shaking. Nightmare. He tried to breathe and clam down.

_1, 2, 3…_

Eren closed his eyes and started to count to 10. He always did this when he was scared, sad or unfocused. When he had counted to ten, he would push the incident behind him and think positively.

_4, 5, 6…_

It wasn't a dream, Eren suddenly realized. It was a memory. A memory he had forgotten or suppressed.

_7, 8, 9…_

Eren suddenly heard a sound right beside him and he turned around. Rivaille was sitting on a chair beside the bed. He was asleep. Eren couldn't help but smile, he looked so beautiful.

_10._

Eren took a deep breath as he laid down again. The bed was warm and cozy, reminded him of a pair of arms that was holding him when he was unconscious.

_How nice of Hanji to keep an eye on me even though the experiment was over. She's more kind and responsible than I thought._

Eren yawned as he tried to fall asleep again.

"Eren? You're awake?"

Rivaille's caring voice made Eren blush as he tried to form a sentence.

"Ye-yeah, sorry if I woke you up,"

"No it's fine. How're feeling?"

It's not always Rivaille concerned about someone, and Eren wouldn't help but notice the worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine, thank you," Eren look away as he tried to hide the fact that his cheeks had become warmer. Luckily, it was dark.

"That's good to hear,"

Rivaille rose and moved towards Eren. He soon lifted the blanked, yawned and crawled into the bed. Surprised by the action, Eren almost jumped.

"Wh-what are you doing, sir?"

"This is my room and my bed, so I can do whatever I want. Just shut and sleep, brat,"

Too tired to argue anymore, Eren decided to ignore his racing heart. As the silent fell, Eren thought that he had so say something.

"Um, Hanji is actually much nicer than she seems, right?"

"Huh? Why did you bring her up?" Rivaille sounded pissed and kind of annoyed.

"No I mean, she has strong and warm hands and…"

"And almost killed you!" Rivaille snapped and turned to look at Eren.

"Bu-but she's also caring and takes responsibility" Eren tried again.

"Say Eren, when the heck did you start to care so much about her? And which part of her takes responsibility!? She left you there dying!"

Rivaille's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what was going on inside that kid's brain.

"Eh? But she carried me here, right? And gave me the antidote. I mean, who else could it have been? Nobody else were there,"

Eren could clearly see that Rivaille was not pleased, but he didn't know what he had done wrong, so he decided to not talk and wait for a response.

"Eren, you really do know how to piss me off,"

Rivaille turned around, got on his knees and with put both his hands beside Erens head, each hand on each side. He looked at Eren from the top with a deadly glare. Eren swore that his heart jumped out from his chest and he was seriously happy that the darkness hid his blush.

"Um, heichou, you're..eh…too close,"

Eren could feel Rivaille's warm breathe on his face but he couldn't look away, Rivaille looked strong and handsome as always. He wanted to touch his face, feel him in his arms and make sure that this wasn't a dream.

"Oh? Well, this is punishment, it isn't meant to be comfortable," Rivaille lowered his body and closed the gap between the two of them. Rivaille's lips found its way to Eren's and he forced his tounge into Eren's mouth.

Eren tried to gasp after air and push him away, but Rivaille didn't move.

"He-heichou, what're you doing?"

Despite Eren tried to avoid Rivaille's mouth, he had to admit that he liked it more than he thought. Rivaille's warm lips touched his gently before he became more aggressive. Eren had to lie if he said that he hadn't dreamt to do this one day.

"Shut up, brat!"

He felt Rivaille's mouth against his and his tongue pushing its way between his lips. Rivaille moved his hands, and his fingers grasped around the brunet's hair. Eren gasped in pain and Rivaille didn't miss this chance to move his tongue further in. Teeth clashed and Eren tried to copy whatever Rivaille was doing, but gaining control over Rivaille seemed impossible. Every time Eren tried to push back, Rivaille responded with a harder tug on his hair or a bit on his lips and made Eren back of.

Breathe became pants and gasps and Eren held on to the back of Rivaille's shirt while their mouths melted together. Still keeping Eren's mouth busy, Rivaille released one of his hands from Eren's hair and moved down to Eren's chest. Surprised by the touch, Eren grasped around Rivaille even more tightly while he tried to not move, scared of Rivaille letting him go. Sure, he was confused that Rivaille had done this without any warning, but now that they had started, he didn't want him to stop.

"Heichou," Eren tried to speak again, but his mouth being invaded by a skillful tongue made it sound more like a moan. At last, Eren decided to give up fightin and started pressing back the kiss. Rivaille's hand had found its way under Eren's shirt and caressed Eren's skin. The warm pressure made Eren groan and he tried to break the kiss and take a deep breathe, but Rivaille used the opportunity to press back even more and made Eren clung onto him harder than before.

Eren could feel Rivialle's body between the fabric he was holding on to so desperately. He slowly moved his hands and started to unbutton the shirt. One by one, with shaking hands, he managed to unbutton them all and Rivaille's bare breast became visible. Mesmerized by the scene, Eren forgot to breathe until he felt Rivaille licking his lips. With nimble fingers, he stroke his hand across Rivaille's body, exploring every part of it.

Rivaille hadn't been doing nothing either. His fingers moved along Eren's chest and rubbed his nipples firmly. A gasp left Eren's lips and he bent his head slightly backwards leaving his neck open and vulnerable. Rivaille broke the kiss and started to attack Eren's neck while Eren tried to catch his breathe. Rivaille licked and brushed his lips across Eren's skin as he tightened his grip on the brunet's hair, not letting him move.

Rivaille worked hastily as he pulled Eren's shirt over his head and threw it on the ground without bothering folding it. He enjoyed the naked Eren under him, sure he had seen him like this today morning too, but this time was different. He started to move his mouth downwards across Eren's chest leaving wet and red biting marks on the body. Eren moaned in response and couldn't help but give in to the pleasure.

Rivaille's hands travelled along his trail of kisses and moved down to his torso, slowly pulling down his tight. Eren couldn't do anything but letting Rivaille take control. He could still feel warmth from wherever Rivaille had touched and he swore he missed his lips against his. Rivaille seemed to notice this and and lifted his head from Eren's chest and moved back towards his mouth again. Eren closed his eyes when he felt Rivaille's tongue circling on his lips and waited for the kiss.

The kiss that never came.

When Eren opened his eyes, disappointment washed over him. Rivaille was lying in the bed with his back against him.

"Eh…Hecihou?"

"What is it, brat?"

Eren could swear that Rivaille was smiling. What should he say? He couldn't just ask why he stopped and he couldn't say that he wanted more.

"Nothing" Eren sighed and tried to sleep, but it seemed impossible. His lips still reeked of Rivaille's sweet scent, his whole body was burning and his heart was racing like crazy.

"Brat, I won't do anything to you until you confess," Rivaille smirked while he waited for Eren's reply. He hoped that Eren would give in; he wanted to touch the boy again.

"That's not happening, and I know you want the same as me, so good luck sleeping, Rivaille!"

Disappointed, Rivaille closed his eyes. He knew that Eren was right, if this continued, he would give up sooner than he thought. The fact that Eren had just called him "Rivaille" didn't make the case easier, on the contrary, he wanted Eren to call out his name more.

As the silence grew, they both fell to a deep slumber and the last thing on Eren's mind was why Rivaille had called this a "punishment", he had only started the truth about Hanji.


End file.
